1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mount table on which a workpiece as an object to be worked or measured is mounted, a surface texture measuring machine and a surface texture measuring method. Particularly, the present invention relates to a mount table, a surface texture measuring machine and a surface texture measuring method in which a workpiece can be measured at a plurality of attitudes and the measured results can be integrated.
2. Related Art
In an ordinary measuring machine, a measurable range and a measuring direction are limited. Accordingly, under this condition, a large workpiece exceeding the measurable range or a workpiece that needs to be measured from a plurality of directions cannot be measured. Thus, when such a workpiece is measured, a method has been employed in which a measuring machine is moved along the periphery of an installed workpiece to measure respective parts of the workpiece, collect individual data and integrate the individual data (for instance, see JP-A-11-6728 (hereinafter referred as Patent Document 1)).
In a form measuring device described in the Patent Document 1, a measuring jig having a group of reference points that are previously accurately measured is provided in the vicinity of a large object to be measured, and when the object to be measured is measured by moving a measuring machine, the group of reference points are also measured. Then, the positional relation of the moved measuring machine is obtained from the measured results of the group of reference points to synthesize the coordinate data of the object to be measured and grasp an entire form.
Further, the invention has been proposed in which when a measuring machine or an object to be measured is moved, a measuring auxiliary base having an air pad is used to easily move the measuring machine or the object to be measured (for instance, see JP-A-7-181031 (hereinafter referred as Patent Document 2)).
However, in a large workpiece or a workpiece that needs to be measured and worked from a plurality of directions so that a measuring machine or a working machine is moved along the workpiece to measure and machine the workpiece, a space for installing the measuring machine and the working machine is required as well as an installing space of the workpiece. Especially, in the case of the large workpiece, a space efficiency is undesirably extremely degraded.
Particularly, when the workpiece is precisely measured and worked, both the workpiece and the measuring machine or the working machine need to be mounted on a surface plate, and the measuring machine or the working machine needs to be moved along the periphery of the workpiece to measure or machine the workpiece. Accordingly, the large surface plate is required. Especially, in the case of the large workpiece, an extremely large surface plate is required. However, such a large surface plate is expensive and needs an enormous labor and cost for maintenance. Further, a strong foundation workpiece is required over all the installing area of the surface plate, so that more cost is required. Still further, a wide installing area is inconveniently hardly ensured.
Further, in this case, a reference jig having reference points in its periphery needs to be arranged each time to meet the workpiece. Thus, much time is undesirably needed for a program for a measurement and a program for a workpiece.